Norados
Sleep |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance Norados has a small, stout body with short tail, which ends abruptly in an arrow shape. While the throat, chest, belly and underside of the tail have smooth lime scales, on the top the Flying Wyvern has keeled, dark green plates. The reddish wings are rather small but Norados is still able to fly. A line of spines cover the edges of the face, while it itself is rather smooth. A short snout, armed with small, pointy teeth, and a wide nostrils as well as a protrusion over the sinus is characteristic for this Wyvern. Habitat and Ecology Norados lives in forests and groves where it sleeps in tree tops relatively safe from predators. The Flying Wyvern is found in the Dawn Forest, Bamboo Grove and the Sagnum Woods. With its green coloration, Norados has a good camouflage in its habitats. While it is a good flyer despite its rather short wings, the monster can also climb excellently using its wings as second pair of legs/arms. Inside its sinus Norados stores soporific gas, produced by an organ nearby, which it can release from its nostrils. The Wyvern is able to push the gas out of its nose with high pressure so that the gas reaches several metres in range. Norados uses its soporific to put opponents to sleep to defend itself, but it doesn't attack sleeping enemies but rather ignores them. Norados is strictly insectivore and eats almost never other things than insects or small Neopterons. The hunting method it uses is very effective, as the Wyvern releases its gas into the lair of an insect or Neopteron species to cause them to leave their home and fall asleep outside as easy prey for Norados. It usually only eats a set number of the inhabitants and wanders to the next one so that they can regrow their populations. Norados is preyed upon by different predators like Kishuun. In mating season, the wings of the males get a more vibrant red color. The males have ritualized fights among each other in anually visited arenas to determine who gets its chance to mate. After each female at the place decides to mate with the winning male, the partner uses its gas to anesthetize the female, which unlike males isn't immune to soporific. This has two reasons, first, the females are very indecisive and may change their mind and try to flee and second, the gas is a trigger for hormones to initiate the ovulation of the female. After mating the bigger male carries its partner to a safe spot inside the tree tops or on a cliff and protects it as long as it is partly unconscious. After the female came back to, they separate again and the female searches for a place to lay its eggs. Abilities The main ability of Norados is its soporific gas but it can also attack with its tail, bites or wing flaps. Opponents are put to sleep, so they are no threat anymore, bigger monsters are attacked by the gas as well, but Norados uses this chance to escape from them. Unlike Remobra, Norados also moves on the ground to attack Attacks #'Bite': Norados approaches a threat on the ground and bites it. #'Soporific gas': Can be done both on the ground and in the air. The Flying Wyvern breathes in, gathers strength and releases gas from its nose with high pressure though when standing far away enough it's no threat. But it's possible to get hit when running into a wall of gas which stays for a while. Another danger is when the gas gets released from above as it is heavier than air which is why the shadows should be observed. #'Tail whip': Similar to other Flying Wyverns on the ground, similar to Remobra in the air. #'Landing': Identical to Remobra Norados lands on an opponent to inflict damage. Notes *The weakness is thunder, then fire. *Sometimes, seemingly female individuals fall asleep after coming into contact with the gas. Materials Norados Scale, Norados Shell, Norados Soporific, Norados Sinus (rare material) Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Democide